


What have I done

by HazbinHell



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHell/pseuds/HazbinHell
Summary: Basically just a bunch of cute oneshots I'm doing. just don't get your hopes up I'll never do smut.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 10





	1. Staying Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> Tails is working on making Valentine's day perfect and loses track of time.
> 
> This is my first ever post, so please give me as much criticism as possible. :)

Tails didn’t know how long he had been awake but all he knew was that he couldn’t sleep without finishing his project. It was a week from Valentine’s day which was also the one year anniversary of Sonic and Tails’ relationship and the fox wanted everything to be perfect, he called some friends this morning and they were finding reservations to places perfect for both occasions and he was making a list of extremely important things. Tails looked at the clock and saw it was a little past midnight, he stretched and picked up the phone to dial Amy’s number in order to ask what places she found. He called and obviously no one picked up, it was 12:07 AM after all. Tails figured that Rouge would be awake and called her instead. “Hello, Tails. Did you need something?” She answered. “Yeah actually I do, have you found anywhere me and Sonic can go for Valentine's day?” “Oh right, that's your one year anniversary too isn’t it? Well lucky for you I found somewhere special and there's a reservation exactly on Valentine’s day.” The bat teased. “Really? Where is it?” He asked enthusiastically. “I’ll tell you, if you give me that chaos emerald in the Tornado.” Rouge suggested, Tails hesitated for a moment. “I’ll. . . Have to get back to you on that one.” “Well you better hurry. Your time is running out fast.” She warned before hanging up and leaving Tails to his own indecisiveness.

Sonic woke up at 1:28 AM just in time to hear Tails chattering to Blaze from his laboratory. The hedgehog groaned and groggily got out of bed and walked in “Tails, why are you still up?” He murmured. Tails squealed and puffed up as his namesake stuck straight up behind him. “Sorry, Blaze. Gotta go!” He briefed and before another word could be spoken he hung up. “I didn’t know you were awake!” Tails said, quite surprised. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just woke up.” Sonic apologized. Tails let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before speaking once again. “It’s ok, I was just making pla- Inventions! I was just making inventions.” Tails quickly saved himself, but Sonic wasn’t buying it. “Sure, buddy.” He drawled. “Just come sleep, ok?” “Ok Sonic, I will. I just need to write something down.” He agreed and scribbled down a quick note. Sonic gently grasped the foxes hand and tugged him into the other room and to the bed. At that moment Tails realized just how tired he was and happily flopped onto the bed. After just a few seconds he rolled over to his side, pulled up the blankets, and passed out. Sonic laughed softly and followed suit, the only difference was that he tenderly pulled Tails into his arms as the young fox slept. Sonic knew he was lucky but he had no idea he was this lucky. With Tails in his arms, Sonic soon fell asleep.


	2. Sleepy Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Tails being cuties and napping in each others arms.

This was a joke at first, from when they were younger. Sonic had always made small hammocks for himself and Tails was always making comments about them sharing one someday, they would both laugh at that. “I bet you feel really stupid right now.” Tails whispered, almost inaudible, against Sonic’s fuzzy chest. “How so?” “You would always keep saying that we would never share a hammock, do you feel stupid?” He clarified and Sonic seemed to understand. Tails flicked his namesakes which were hanging off the side of the swaying bed they were on. “Yeah, kinda.” The hedgehog chuckled. Tails giggled and pecked Sonic’s cheek as said hedgehog pulled the young Vulpes closer to him. The sun was setting now, and with a setting sun comes cool air. Sonic was naturally always cool, with his short fur and all, so he tended to be a little chilly and cling to Tails for warmth. Tails was ok with this but at first the cold brought a small shiver to his normally warm body, this time however, there were many blankets protecting them. It was summer so 14 was a bit unnecessary but Tails liked blankets and Sonic liked warm, so it was pretty perfect. Tails closed his eyes and relaxed, melting into the cloth surrounding him as he felt sleep slowly creeping up on him. His tails reached under the covers and wrapped themselves around the fox’s leg. Despite the blankets Sonic was still clinging to Tails, also quite sleepy. Together they fell dormant, comfy and warmed by each other and fluffy clouds of spun wool.

They missed the sunset, unfortunately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out it was shorter, sorry about that.  
> Try to expect the next chapter today or tomorrow.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time and Amy has some motives but Tails puts a stop to them.

Amy wanted everyone to get together, totally not because she wanted another chance to be with Sonic. So she put together a party, called everyone she knew, and it was a success. “Tails I don’t think Amy gets what gay means.” Sonic whispered to his boyfriend the first chance he got. “Oh god, what’s she doing?” “She’s getting a little bit handsy with me,” Sonic informed the fox. “Any idea how to get her to stop?” Tails sighed deeply. “Where is she? I’ll deal with this myself.” “Over by the kitchen talking to Cream.” Tails gave Sonic a quick thank-you kiss and stormed to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Amy trapped in a conversation with Cream. “Hey, Amy.” Tails repressed the urge to scream at the pink hedgehog that Sonic was gay and his boyfriend, but he had to get her alone. “Oh! Hi Tails, I’m glad you could make it!” That damned rose colored animal said with her annoying voice. “Can I talk to you for a second, alone?” “Of course!” That stupid girl was following Tails to one of the back rooms soon. “What do you want, Tails.”  
“I hope you know that Sonic is gay.”  
“I know that,”  
“So leave him alone.”  
“But what if he changes his mind? I have to shoot my shot.”  
“I’m literally his boyfriend of two years. He isn’t going to be changing his mind anytime soon.” 

Amy just stood in front of the golden kitsune with a bewildered expression. She just barely squeaked a ‘sorry’ before running out of the room and back to the main party. Tails, extremely satisfied, walked back over to Sonic to tell him what he had done. “Damn, you sure showed her.” “Mhm, she was so shocked she could barely talk.” Tails said from his place on Sonic’s lap. “By the way, am I gonna have to carry you? You’ve had a lot of alcohol in the last hour or two.” The blue hedgehog asked. “Maybe.” Tails giggled before bringing his lips to Sonic’s once again. “You taste bad right now.” Sonic blunted, sticking his tongue out. Tails laughed quietly and rested his head on Sonic’s shoulder sleepily. Said hedgehog smiled and held the foxes head as Tails passed out. Sonic had to carry him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, I ran out of ideas and my prompts weren't working like they usually do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly short, sorry about that. I can't say for sure but the next chapter might be longer.


End file.
